


Is That My Jacket?

by Miles_Tugo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leather Jackets, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Lesbians in Space, Useless Lesbians, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Tugo/pseuds/Miles_Tugo
Summary: The Doctor gets caught wearing Yaz's favorite jacket. Fluff ensues.





	Is That My Jacket?

**Author's Note:**

> I read Every. Single. Thirteen/Yaz. Fanfic. And decided to try my hand at writing my own. I'd love to hear your thoughts on how I did. First fic.

After a typical adventure galevanting throughout the universe, it's not uncommon to find the members of Team TARDIS enjoying each other's company. On this particular occasion, however, everyone is off in their own world.

Ryan discovered that the TARDIS has her own gaming room and now he spends as much time as he can destroying the previous records of someone named John Smith. Graham spends a decent amount of time familiarizing himself with the kitchen appliances and other goodies. When he's not there, you may find him relishing the quiet of the library with a newspaper or even perhaps a nice nap. Yaz would sometimes join Graham in the library absorbing all the knowledge she could from within the pages of books surrounding them. If not there, Yaz often roamed the halls of the TARDIS to discover as many treasures as possible in the form of a new room, she was never disappointed.

As for the Doctor, she was almost guaranteed to be found in the console room either tinkering with the console itself or considering their next adventure. While toying with the inner mechanisms of the TARDIS, the Doctor always took off her coat to ensure it would get damaged. Currently draped over the railing, her precious coat remained unharmed.

"Honestly, I'm not a child. I see no reason why I can't have more than one custard cream whenever I want," The Doctor huffed.

The TARDIS groaned. "Oi, there's no need for that." Ducking out from under the console, the Doctor finds herself sitting on the floor surrounded by tools, but not an oil rag in sight. She pulls herself up by the console in search of said rag. "I coulda sworn I'd left it by the- ah, there you are. Next to the egg timer, brilliant. Perhaps that's enough tinkering for today, ay old girl?" She's rewarded with a pleasant hum of approval.

The blonde woman circles the console to grab her coat, and finds a leather jacket right next it.

Huh, the Doctor thought, Yaz must have forgotten it. She'll be wanting it back. 

Diverting her attentions toward the leather jacket, she reaches out and picks it up. Soft, the leather feels soft, well cared for. The Doctor pauses, looking around to make sure no is present before holding the jacket close to her while breathing in the scent of Yaz' s perfume and something else that is purely Yasmin Khan.

Surely, Yaz wouldn't mind not having her jacket for a few more minutes.

An excitable grin dominates her face with an allencompassing glow as she enthusiastically puts on Yaz's jacket. The blonde is so delighted by her task that even with her superb hearing, she fails to notice the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Doctor have you seen my jacket? I can seem to find it anywhere- Doctor?" Spinning around quickly, said doctor faces Yaz with an expression akin to a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar, "Y-Yaz, brilliant! Um, your jacket, right, haven't seen it. Sorry Yaz, best of luck. Have you checked the library? Where did you see it last?Maybe the TARDIS moved it, she's quite the practical jokester."

The TARDIS makes a wheezing noise and even Yaz can tell that that is the sound of laughter at the doctors expense. Quirking an eyebrow at the strange alien who is blatantly lying. Yasmin Khan decides to pity the Doctor by playing along, unable to ignore the need to please her crush.

"Really? Hm, well that's too bad." Never losing eye contact with the Doctor, Yaz slowly steps closer.

"I've looked all over the place, I could've sworn I'd left it here in the console room though," the blonde takes a single step backwards only to bump into the console still unable to take her eyes off the approaching brunette, a slight blush begins to form on her cheeks, rising to her ears with each step.

"Shame." Step. "Oh well, I'm sure it will turn up somewhere."

Only a small gap is left between the two women now. The Doctor visibly gulps when a hand reaches out towards her and into a pocket on the jacket before slowly withdrawing a phone from said pocket.

Yaz grins cheekily at the Doctors response, or rather, lack thereof, before turning and walking out of the console room saying, "Give me a shout if you see it anywhere."

Once the Doctor can no longer hear footsteps, she let's out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

The room is silent except for the hysterical wheezing of the engines.

"Oi! Hush, you!" Sigh, "I don't think she bought it." More wheezing.

"We'll see who's laughing the next time you need a new coat of paint!"

 

\----

Later that night, Yaz finds her leather jacket on her bed with a hastily written note.

'Found it.'

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this, let me know. Should I write a part 2 with Yaz wearing the Doctors cherished coat?


End file.
